


这是为了膝盖写的PWP【不

by Finrod



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finrod/pseuds/Finrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>防吃牢饭搬过来_(:3」∠)_</p></blockquote>





	这是为了膝盖写的PWP【不

今天的搏击训练有点不太对。

在索林又一次不要命地挥着木刀向他砍来时，德瓦林一边匆忙用两柄木斧一档一格避开攻击，一边如是暗想到。

索林湛蓝的眸子清澈无比，于是瞪过来的时候恶狠狠的情绪一览无余。“再来。”

语调也很奇怪呢，德瓦林想，这简直太不对了。

于是在索林举刀扑过来的时候德瓦林稍一弯腰抱住索林，直接放倒了因为腾空无处施力的后者，然后用惊人的速度将对方手腕交叠摁过头顶——索林的反应速度同样惊人，于是木刀差点戳到了德瓦林的脑门。

“哇唔..”德瓦林用空着的那只手试图夺下木刀，然而索林不肯松手。叹了口气，德瓦林耐心地将手指插入索林的指缝。而索林几乎不可察觉地微微将头偏向一侧，脸色发红，不知道是因为搏斗的影响，还是羞愤。

木刀磕到地面发出轻轻的声响，而德瓦林依然保持着和索林十指相扣的样子，伏在对方身上。

沉默了一会儿索林终于挑衅般直视着德瓦林的眼睛——他永远不会示弱，“你该起来了，方丁之子。”

德瓦林挑了挑眉毛。真的吗，这样的称呼？在只有他俩的地方，在他们已经有了很亲密的关系之后？

“..当然，王子殿下。不过是在你告诉我发生了什么事之后？”他可不想再被炸毛的索林追着砍。

“和你没有关系。”这位年轻的王子年龄比德瓦林更小，下巴刚刚冒出胡茬（比Dis都要晚），衬得皮肤愈发细腻，薄唇的弧度简直有些任性。

“可我总觉得恰恰和我有关系呢，我亲爱的王子。”手指微屈，轻轻挠着索林手背的皮肤，气氛瞬间暧昧起来。德瓦林不是故意的，只是在如此之近的距离细细打量索林完美的五官和泛红的耳尖会让他想到一些别的事情。

于是索林的表情看起来几乎是要发怒了。此时他被一起长大的伙伴压制着，德瓦林比他高大一圈而又善于使用力气，他动弹不得。心底的怒火炙烤着他的理智，这人，这罪魁祸首还来火上浇油。然而更气人的是良好的家教让他没法想到恶毒的语言攻击来这个看起来有点得意的人。

“你..放肆！”

德瓦林几乎要笑出来了，虽然说他倒没觉得索林真能骂出什么来，但这反应也太有趣。身下这家伙，蓝眼睛闪着火光，唇红齿白，威严的愤怒掺进了小狗呲牙威胁敌人的小表情，这生机勃勃的样子几乎让德瓦林当场就硬了起来。然而在做点什么之前他必须了解索林为何如此愤怒，他知道这与自己有关，而且绝不是什么严重的事情——否则不会是这种别扭法，他了解索林。

于是德瓦林抽出相扣的手指，有一下没一下绕着索林散在地上的一缕黑发玩，表情似笑非笑，“殿下，我以为你知道..我可以更放肆的，为了知道你对我不悦的理由，我愿意用十分，十分放肆的方法。”

手指移至索林耳边，轻轻蹭着他耳后一小片柔软的皮肤，满足地看到耳朵变得通红，而蓝眼睛里火光更盛。忍不住低下头，像和小动物亲昵一样蹭了蹭索林的鼻子——索林看起来简直想咬人了。说起来他挺怀念被那细白坚固的牙齿咬住的感觉，于是他继续靠近索林，吻上想念许久的人。

然后他不出意外地被咬住了上唇。索林很生气，德瓦林感觉到了疼，但他不在意这个。他轻轻含住索林的下唇，用舌尖描绘精致的线条。直到血腥的气息在他们口腔间蔓延，索林终于松了口，愤怒在血的锈味中变成带有一丝愧疚，类似赌气的情绪。而德瓦林满不在乎地舔了舔上唇，露出了一个相当无赖的笑，然后埋头投入了一个相当激烈的亲吻。

他像是要把索林吞下去一样纠缠着他的唇舌，而索林毫不犹豫地反击。他们吮吸对方的舌头，扫荡对方的口腔，唇齿的厮磨像是一场战争。当唾液沿着索林的下颚消失在衣领处时，亲吻已经变得野蛮又粗暴，炙热的吐息纠缠着让一切都湿热起来，他们年轻的身体如此渴望对方。然而在德瓦林扯开了索林的腰带时，双目蒙上水汽的人忽然清醒过来似的地摁住了他的手，地低声说着“不、不行..”

“我猜这和你今天的愤怒有关，嗯？”德瓦林喘着粗气，声音有些嘶哑，意犹未尽地轻咬着索林的唇角。“告诉我原因，我知道你想要这个。”

“和你..并没有关系。唔——”

堵住索林的唇舌，德瓦林非常粗鲁地甩开腰带，宝石银饰撞击地面的清脆声响让索林腰眼发软。粗糙的大手一把扯松对方的衣襟，索林皮肤的温度隔着衣服蒸腾着他的掌心。不耐烦地拉开质地上乘的衣料，大手按在索林腰腹细腻的皮肤上时德瓦林发出了满足的叹息。手掌向腰侧滑去，一寸一寸，他对这漂亮坚韧的肌骨爱不释手。而索林几乎挨不住这样的刺激，他侧头咬住嘴唇，尽力控制住自己的颤抖和喉咙深处的呻吟。

而德瓦林偏头用舌头阻止了索林虐待自己的行为，然后嘴唇一路轻轻吻过脸颊，含住了他的耳垂。索林几乎是不受控制地向上弹了一下，“停下，德瓦林！”湿热的呼吸舔入他的耳朵，德瓦林的声音黯哑得不像话，“那么和我分享你的愤怒，我亲爱的殿下，你不需要把什么都扛着，把什么都控制住..”牙齿咬上耳廓，轻轻研磨，索林近乎绝望地硬了起来。

腰侧忽轻忽重的揉捏正在一步一步瓦解他的意志力。然后那只手暗示性地滑向他的胯骨，慢慢探入他的裤子，贴着他大腿的皮肤摩挲。“马哈尔啊，这太荒谬了。”索林面色通红，屈腿努力顶开德瓦林的身体，一直被制着的双手也挣扎着想要摆脱困境。然而德瓦林稳稳压着他，大手甚至得寸进尺地在裤子里按上他光裸的臀部。

这激发了他的斗志，然而这种情况下他的挣扎并不太有章法。他近乎凶蛮的冲撞让德瓦林不得不把整个身体都挤入他的双腿中间压制住他，两人发硬的器官糟糕地蹭在一起。

“这、这不对德瓦林！”索林眼里有水光却是无比肃然的神色，德瓦林深吸一口气压制住自己更想做些什么的冲动，尽量温和地开口，“告诉我，索林。我们决定在一起的时候就决定了要一起面对所有困难和困惑。”

“问题就是这个，德瓦林。”索林的蓝眼睛坚定又痛苦地看着对方，“我不想失控。我们并肩作战，我们一起喝酒、搏击。这很好。”他喘了口气试图忽略微凉的空气钻入衣襟的微妙不适感，“然而我不想失控。未来的某一天，我也许会成为国王，他们一直这么对我说。所以我需要确保一切都在掌控之中，无论是怎样短暂的失神，失去控制自己的能力，都不可原谅。”

马哈尔啊..德瓦林在胸腔里长长地叹气。他松开制住索林手腕的手，温柔地托住索林的后颈，俯下身去额头相抵。“不，你可以。至少在这个时刻。你会成为他们的王，我的王，但你也是我的爱人。我知道，你会用血肉之躯撑起埃伦博的荣光，然而你依然是血肉之躯。你会苦恼，会疲惫。需要放松和自由的时刻并不可耻，你不该对自己如此苛刻。”

索林的表情有些僵硬，倒不是因为他很少听德瓦林说这么多情绪化的话，而是对方一脸深情正经的同时，滚烫的手掌还覆着他的臀线来回滑动。“这并没有说服力。”他僵硬地指出。

德瓦林叹了口气，决定换种说法。“这对你来说是新的体验，然而你并不能控制一切。”

索林危险地眯起眼睛。

“就像是你可以通过控制烹煮一只完美的、蛋黄完整没有破开的煎蛋，却没法抵御你对这种食物的热爱。还有松饼、炸肉排、覆盆子派和麦芽酒。”

索林不受控制地吞咽了一下。

“你热爱它们并不是错的，所有人都可以证明这一点。你在享用这些美食时愉悦的感觉也不受控制，而它们也不是错的。如同你对我的情感不是错的，而你也不需要控制..这种时刻的感受。”

德瓦林有些控制不住地小幅度蹭动两人挨在一起的部分——索林皱着眉头若有所思略微动摇的表情比他提到的所有食物都要可口。

“我们站在一起不止是为了对抗世界，也为了彼此。你可以信任我，把自己交出来，放开一切..你需要这样的时刻，享受片刻自由。而我在这里。”

索林看起来像是受到了极大的震动。他捧住德瓦林的脸，直直和他对视着，这有些糟糕的姿势和氛围完全无损他的高贵和正直——想到这点德瓦林简直硬得发疼。

然后索林吻住了他。

然后情况一发不可收拾。

德瓦林粗鲁地扯下索林的裤子，索林配合地蹬开它，然而矮人厚重的靴子阻碍了它从左脚滑下，于是只得乱糟糟地挂在那只靴子上。他衣襟大开，年轻而滚烫的肉体被蒸出淡粉色。他带着下定决心的表情扯着德瓦林的腰带，然后试图翻身压上对方。

然而他没有成功。德瓦林埋在他胸口舔吻啃咬着裸露的肌肤，然后隔着薄薄的衣料撕咬他胸口的凸起，舌头一圈圈绕着打转；粗糙的大手揉捏着他的腰侧，然后顺着他的大腿摩挲着按到膝盖内侧——索林深吸一口气然后差点被呛到，然后那双手将他的双腿绕在了自己的腰上。

索林直觉哪里不对却已无暇思考，他的手指颤抖着插入德瓦林嚣张的莫西干发型，低低呻吟起来。德瓦林为之一停，然后有些野蛮地大口咬上他的脖颈，倔强的下颚，锁骨处的凹陷，唇舌间的力道让索林有些疼痛，然后下方感觉到了更强烈的疼痛。然而他不在意这些，矮人从来不是害怕疼痛的种族。

热乎乎的抚摸亲吻肢体交缠，整个发红的索林看起来不能更可口。德瓦林看着眼前清俊坚毅的脸孔染上欲望的颜色，清亮的蓝眸像是要被逼出泪来，于是不再犹豫，低头狠狠吻住了这个此时只属于他的人，将自己撞进了他的身体。激烈的撞击让两个人都低吼出声。索林用力攀附住德瓦林厚实的肩背，然后咬住了他的肩膀以迎接一波波的冲撞，沉沉浮浮。他们的手指贪婪地探索着对方身体的每一处，索林惊叹于德瓦林坚实的肌肉说蕴含的力量，近乎神迷。

再没有什么控制和克制，他们疯狂地索取着对方，衣物纠缠着垫在索林身下，滚烫的身体紧紧贴着对方，再无保留。在大概是第三轮结束时索林快要昏睡过去，德瓦林扯来自己的外袍盖住两人，抱着索林满足地微笑。他们的训练场地没有外人可以进入，什么时候都不行，于是放纵地享受一下甜蜜的疲劳并没有什么坏处。

怀里的人轻轻往自己的方向蹭了蹭，德瓦林温柔地吻了索林的耳朵。“你看，和我在一起时你并不需要把一切都控制住。不过这依然解释不了为何你今天一开始为何这么生气？”

快要失去意识的索林闷哼了一声，几乎没意识到自己居然说了出来，“因为Dis打赌说我是下面那个。”

“.....那么下次你在上面。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

在上面也可以有不同的方式呢，德瓦林露出了颇为无赖的微笑，为两人裹紧了外袍。

= END=

呜还是觉得不像PWP啊跪哭

**Author's Note:**

> 防吃牢饭搬过来_(:3」∠)_


End file.
